Suplício
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Saga precisa passar por várias provações para encontrar a resposta certa, isso se ele conseguisse entender o que lhe foi perguntado. Esse foi um presente de niver para Danu. Espero que gostem.


Notas da Fanfic:  
Muita violência. Não recomendado para pessoas impressionáveis, fãs assíduas de Saga, e muito menos ainda para pessoas com tendências psicóticas. Rsrsr *acho que o ultimo aviso foi pra minha maninha* huahua

Essa fic foi especialmente criada para a aniversariante Danu. Por isso não se preocupem com o que irão ler no início. O fim deixará um gostinho de quero mais. Quem sabe eu não faça isso? Leiam e comente, pois depende de vocês agora a decisão de ser criado ou não outra fic.

* * *

Suplício

Saga estava preso a cordas amarrados em seu pulso por trás das costas, que passavam por cima de uma viga. Ao ver aquele homem, que parecia não ter rosto, puxando a corda, sentiu uma enorme dor e se perguntava o porquê de estar sendo tratado como um pêndulo. Quando pensava que perderia a consciência, seus pés tocavam o chão. Um grande alívio vinha a seguir. No entanto, esse alívio não durava muito. Sentia seus braços erguendo-se novamente. A dor era tanta ao sentir seus ombros deslocarem, que nem conseguia entender o que lhe era perguntado pelo homem sem face. Fechou os olhos. Ao abrir novamente, não estava mais na mesma situação. A dor havia desaparecido:

- Preste atenção, Saga. Por pouco eu não te acerto com minha técnica mais perfeita.

- Aioros? É você mesmo?

- Não sou como você, Saga, que tem um irmão gêmeo.

- Eu não entendo... como posso estar aqui, com você, quando na verdade Shura te matou?

- Ei Saga, a pancada foi tão forte assim para ficar delirando?

- Shura? Você também está aqui? Isso é impossível. Você morreu depois de lutar com um cavaleiro de bronze.

- Está realmente delirando. E muito. Nunca perderia para um cavaleiro de bronze.

Fechou os olhos, sem crer no que estava vendo. Todos estavam ali. Kamus estava sendo perturbado por Milo. Afrodite atirava algumas rosas contra Máscara da Morte. Shaka chamava Mu para meditar. Aldebaran erguia Aioria do chão. Como isso era possível se agora mesmo estava sendo torturado? Ao abrir os olhos novamente, a cena que via era mais uma vez diferente.

Sentia seu corpo ser amarrada através de uma tábua pelos seus tornozelos e pulsos. Os cilindros nos topos da tábua foram então rodados puxando o corpo em direções opostas resultando em graves e irreversíveis lesões nas rótulas e ossos. Uma dor profunda arrancava-lhe a sanidade. Queria gritar de dor, mas parecia que sua voz não saia. E essas perguntas que o verdugo fazia? Não consegui entender nada. Estreitou o olhar, tentando assim escutar com mais clareza. Não adiantava. Fechou os olhos ao ver aquele homem trazendo outro instrumento de tortura.

Que lugar era aquele agora? Parecia com o templo principal.e aquelas vestes que usava lembrava muito o tempo em que se passou por Grande Mestre do Santuário. Todas aquelas pessoas pareciam familiares. Sim, era o Grande Mestre e aquelas pessoas que lhe traziam comida, e a mulheres que dedicava sua total atenção eram seus súditos.

Fechou os olhos. Não queria ver aquilo novamente. Novamente? De onde veio essa idéia? Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Abriu os olhos e tudo o que podia ver era a escuridão. Tudo o que podia escutar era murmúrios.

Saga se encontrava agora em um mecanismo que era firmemente amarrada à roda pelas mãos e pés. Não conseguia ver seu algoz, mas sabia que ele estava ali, utilizando uma barra de ferro para esmagar os ossos de todo seu corpo. Cada vez que ele girava, Saga queria soltar-se. Suas tentativas eram em vão. Não conseguia nem sequer mexer um dedo. Sentiu cada osso quebrando-se, e seus membros eram enrolados literalmente nas extremidades da roda. Tinha que se concentrar em alguma coisa para esquecer a dor. Fechou os olhos e logo a situação era outra.

Deitado em uma grande cama, esperava pela mulher que usava uma camisola transparente. Ela estava espetacular naquelas roupas sumárias. Conseguiu lembrar o nome dela. Eram tantas que compartilhava seu leito, mas aquela ali era diferente das outras. Olhos verdes... Cabelos longos e escuros como a noite. Exalava um cheiro de jasmim. Sim, aquela era Lissandra. Ficou ali, por muito tempo, lembrando dos bons momentos que passaram juntos. Sua doce voz o fez despertar.

- Acho que já teve tempo suficiente para pensar naquele assunto. E então, como vamos assumir nossa relação?

- Eu já disse que não posso. O tipo de vida que eu levo não permite que tenha sonhos como esse.

- Não perderei minha juventude aceitando que faça o que bem entender com as outras mulheres. Você nunca teve vontade de me levar nossa a sério. Sairei de sua vida e do santuário agora mesmo.

- Espere! Não quero que parta. Entenda que eu... – um logo silencio seguiu-se apos Saga ter se interrompido.

- O que eu tenho que entender?

- Isso não é real.

- O que não é real, homem? Ficou louco?

- Não! Você não é Lissandra. Ela jamais me cobrou para que tomasse uma atitude sobre nosso envolvimento porque ela sabia que era impossível. E toda aquela dor não é real porque eu morri.

- Muito bem, cavaleiro de Athena. Descobriu por conta própria o que estava acontecendo.

- Você?? Isso é mais um tipo de alucinação?

- Não foi um delírio, Saga de Gêmeos. Você conseguiu resistir a dor, e ao passado. Tudo o que tem a fazer agora é responder a pergunta. Sabe qual é, não?

Saga pensou muito antes de dizer:

- Sou culpado de ter cometido todos aqueles crimes. Foi errado matar meu semelhante para ter poder sobre o santuário. Foi errado tentar matar Athena em varias ocasiões. Errado também usar outras pessoas sem me importar com o que eles pensavam sobre isso. Todavia, considero-me inocente na batalha contra Hades. Tudo o que fiz foi por amor a Athena. Acredito que meu arrependimento em relação a tudo que fiz não é o suficiente para ser perdoado, no entanto, peço como um humilde ser humano que me dê mais uma chance de consertar meus erros.

- Caminhe até o final deste caminho, e então veja o que foi decidido pela deusa da justiça.

Saga sentia como se seus olhos estivessem vendados. Andava com receio de bater em algum lugar, ou cair em um abismo. A caminhada parecia não ter fim. Já estava começando a achar que sua punição seria caminhar sem ver por toda a eternidade. Eis que uma intensa luz atravessa suas pálpebras. Aos poucos pode enxergar a sua volta. Pessoas. Conhecia todas elas. Mas o que elas estariam fazendo ali?

- Finalmente acordou, Saga.

- Shura... só pode ser outra alucinação.

- Não meu irmão. Você voltou dos mortos, assim como os outros.

- Então eu estou vivo? – Saga parecia meio desorientado. Olhou para todos os lados vendo que estavam quase todos ali – Onde estão Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran e Shaka?

- Eles não conseguiram voltar. Chegamos a pensar que você também não conseguiria. Demorou mais que todos os outros. – respondia Athena.

- Minha deusa, perdoe-me por todos crimes que cometi...

- Se você está aqui, Saga, significa que conseguiu o seu perdão.

- Obrigado. Nunca poderei pagar por sua benevolência. Mas e quanto a Shaka? Ele deveria ser o primeiro a voltar dos mortos. Ele é a reencarnação de Buda.

- Shaka tinha a opção de voltar a viver, ou evoluir. Ele preferiu chegar ao Nirvana. – respondeu Mu.

- Quem foi seu carrasco, Saga?

- O meu carrasco? Você também passou por isso, Aioria?

- Sim. O meu foi meu irmão, Aioros. De Mu foi Aldebaran. O de Kamus foi seu discípulo cavaleiro de Cristal. O de Shura foi Dohko. Só o de Milo que a gente não sabe quem foi.

- O meu foi Shion. Todos passaram por aquelas torturas? – ao olhar para todos presentes, percebeu que também passaram por isso. – Reconheci pelo estudo que fiz sobre Idade Média que as torturas que sofri foram o "Strappado", o "Banco da Tortura", a Roda, e ia ser torturado pelo "Esmaga Cabeça". Felizmente descobri a resposta antes do tempo.

- Nossa Saga. Você então passou pelo pior. Eu passei só pelo "Limpeza da Alma" (Tortura pela Água) e a "Máscara da Infâmia".

- Então Aioros pegou leve com você, Aioria. Eu peguei a "Cadeira Inquisicional", e a "Dama de Ferro".

- Aldebaran foi muito duro comigo. Peguei o "Açoite de ferro" e o "Cavalete" são terríveis.

- "Mesa de Evisceração" e "Bota espanhola". Meu discípulo sorria pra mim quando a tortura terminou.

- Pior foi o meu. Peguei só uma tortura, mas foi o suficiente.

- E qual foi? A "Pêra"? – Milo ficou calado, e Aioria riu – Não acredito. Você pegou logo aquela tortura.

- Peguei a Pêra, mas não foi exatamente isso que você está pensando. Pensei que não restaria mais nada da minha garganta. Nem sei como consegui responde a Kamus.

- Eu fui o seu carrasco? Ora, mas porque logo eu?

- Temis escolheu todos os suplícios e seus algozes para que pudessem ter ou não uma segunda chance. Aqueles que conseguiram retornar devem cumprir com suas obrigações.

- Neste caso, tenho um comunicado.

- Deixe pra depois então, Saga. Você tem que estar descansado para participar da festa hoje a noite. Vamos para nosso templo. Melhor dizendo, o que sobrou do nosso templo.

Todos foram pra suas casas, relembrando os maus momentos que tiveram que passar para estarem ali. Kanon foi o único que não passou por isso porque não morreu na batalha contra Hades.

Finalmente anoiteceu. Todos já estavam a espera dos irmãos gêmeos no templo principal. E lá vinha os dois, bem arrumados, perfumados e alegres. Bom, pelo menos a alegria era muito aparente em Kanon por saber que agora não havia nada no mundo que separasse os dois novamente.

Depois das boas vindas a Saga, todos aproveitaram a noite que adentrou a madrugada com música, bebida, muita comida, conversas sobre vários assuntos. Enfim, Athena chama a atenção de todos.

- Como vocês devem saber, Temis é a deusa da justiça. – todos concordaram e ela prosseguiu – O motivo de Temis ter concedido uma segunda chance a vocês se deve a muitos fatores. O primeiro foi por terem defendido a Terra com suas próprias vidas, enfrentando todo tipo de inimigo. O segundo foi porque após terem morrido, suas almas foram julgadas sem direito a defesa. E por ultimo, e não menos importante fato, por terem sido humildes a ponto de reconhecer seus pecados e pedir o perdão aos deuses. Vocês conseguiram comover os deuses, mas se por acaso esquecerem do que foi prometido podem ter certeza que não haverá uma terceira chance.

- Foi bom ter entrado neste assunto, minha deusa. Pretendia dizer mais cedo sobre o que devo fazer daqui pra frente... – Saga se pronunciou dando alguns segundos para contar logo de vez o que pretendia fazer. – Já estive tempo demais com a posse da armadura de Gêmeos. Deixarei que Kanon assuma o papel de cavaleiro da terceira casa, e partirei para resolver os problemas que causei a uma pessoa.

- Essa é a sua missão, Saga?

- Acho que sim, Athena. Fui injusto com meu irmão, fui injusto com as pessoas deste santuário, e principalmente com a senhora. Mas há uma pessoa que sofreu tanto quanto qualquer um aqui presente. E é essa pessoa que irei procurar. Não estou abandonado o santuário por completo. Apenas quero resolver este assunto o quanto antes. Não há com o que se preocupar, pois Kanon se mostrou tão necessário ao santuário quanto fui um dia.

- Mas isso não é um adeus para sempre não é, meu irmão?

- Voltarei assim que puder. Até lá, desejo que todos tenham sucesso em sua missão.

Saga deixou o salão sob os olhares chocados de todos. Quem seria a tal pessoa que Saga teria que encontrar? E por quanto tempo ele ficaria longe do santuário? Tudo que Kanon pode desejar naquele momento era boa sorte ao seu irmão.

Já na primeira casa Saga olha para o céu e diz para si mesmo:

- Onde quer que você esteja, Lissandra, espere por mim. Não importa quanto tempo leve, eu te encontrarei onde estiver.

Fim

* * *

Eu já havia postado essa fic no Panbox, mas como não me lembrava como fazia pra postar aqui, deixei pra lá. Agora que retornei, aproveitei pra postá-la aqui.

Fiz a pesquisa na net, e assisti um filme chamado "Sombras de Goya" para me basear um pouco. Fiquei impressionada em descobrir que muitas dessas torturas usadas no tempo da "Inquisição Espanhola" ainda são utilizadas em alguns países. As mais comuns em nossa atualidade são a "Comida Forçada", "Queimaduras" e "Strappado". Até que ponto chega à perversidade humana. Espero que um dia isso nunca mais volte a acontecer e que esses tipos de pessoas comecem a ver as coisas boas da vida.


End file.
